


Алчные мечты

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ereinion Gil-galad/Solo Masturbation - Freeform, Gil-galad/Solo Masturbation - Freeform, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Гил-Галад проводит свободные минутки на пляже недалеко от Линдона, думая, что он один… а потом оказывается, что Элронд тут как тут.





	Алчные мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Craving Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849517) by Anonymous. 



> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2017 для команды WTF JRRT All Inclusive 2017, виват команде!
> 
> Фик также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5388572.

Гил-Галад будто чувствует себя опять мальчиком, а не королем, благородным и справедливым, на троне во вновь отстроенном Линдоне среди голубых и серебряных стягов.

Частенько, когда королевские советы затягиваются на часы, он размышляет, насколько лучше было бы провести жизнь на свежем воздухе, а не в огромных залах и мрачных покоях. В последние дни эти мысли посещают его чаще прежнего. Пусть лето пока не вступило в свои права, в городских стенах уже царит зной, так трудно дышать, и жарой измучено все королевство, включая его самого.

И каждый раз, лишь бремя власти дает ему передышку, он скачет из города прочь к побережью, и там мягкий бриз играет с его волосами, а солнце золотит кожу.

Иногда компанию ему составляет Элронд, в другие дни Гил-Галад приезжает один. Вот как сегодня. Не то чтобы он не хотел провести время со своим глашатаем — напротив, хотел бы, просто он нигде не смог найти его, хотя очень старался.

***

Еще до того, как миновать резные ворота, он чувствует, как переполняется странным счастьем. Пара часов — и под боком не будет советников… и никакого притворства, лишь чудесное ощущение бытия самим собой, что в последние дни Гил-Галад так редко может себе позволить. И никаких придворных одежд, никаких изощренно сплетенных кос — простая светло-голубая туника и черные штаны, для этой поездки большего и не нужно.

Он спешивается на пляже и улыбается с облегчением, любуясь раскинувшимся перед ним пейзажем. Морские волны… и в них россыпь ослепительно белых искр — отражения трепещущих вдалеке на ветру парусов кораблей.

Коснувшись ногами земли, он тут же сбрасывает сковывающие одежды: вокруг никого, лишь он один захотел сбежать из душного города — и ему совершенно не понять всех остальных. В спешке он скидывает тяжелые ботфорты — и глубоко выдыхает: что может быть лучше ощущения босых ног на теплом песке. За сапогами, с той же небрежностью, летит на песок туника, а пальцы уже расшнуровывают штаны. Гил-Галад стягивает их к лодыжкам, пара шагов — и он совершенно свободен, и теплый ветерок танцует по обнаженной коже.

Но есть кое-что, чего он алчет куда более жадно. Еще пара поспешных шагов — и вот он на линии прибоя, вбегает в ласковую прохладную воду и в совсем не королевской манере едва ли не пищит от восторга. И беззаботно кидается головой в бирюзовые волны, смакуя прохладу, окутывающую кожу. Пару мгновений он просто покачивается на спине в барашках прибоя, потом переворачивается и играет, подныривая под каждую набегающую волну. И лишь ощутив, что слегка подмерз и по телу побежали мурашки, неохотно решает вернуться на берег.

Ну, всегда можно пойти поплавать попозже, говорит себе Гил-Галад. Сегодня в его распоряжении все время в мире.

И вот он опять стоит на песке и встряхивается, как собака, и брызги холодной воды летят во все стороны. Ох, он чувствует себя, как в раю, и нет ничего, кроме соленых капелек на его коже, а солнце ласкает, расслабляет, успокаивает…

Так и не просохнув, мокрым, он ложится поверх одежды, взор его движется вдоль берега к горизонту — и тут глаза его округляются в удивлении, а губы искривляются в легкой усмешке.

Неудивительно, что он нигде не мог найти Элронда: тот, оказывается, уже здесь, на песчаном пляже, лениво растянулся на песке вдалеке, почти незаметный постороннему глазу. Может, он спит, а может, читает — Гил-Галаду отсюда точно не видно, потому что Элронд повернулся к нему спиной. Даже неясно, был ли он уже тут, когда сам Гил-Галад приехал на пляж… и мог ли следить за его купаньем.

Что за счастливое совпадение, думает Гил-Галад с ленивой улыбкой… и взглядом все возвращается и возвращается к фигуре Элронда.

В том, что для него тело Полуэльфа так притягательно, нет ничего нового… но, возможно, притягательно слишком уж сильно. Изгибы этого тела… мышцы плеч… странные волосы, растущие сразу чуть ниже пупка — сейчас их соблазнительных линий не видно. Эти волоски так завораживают Гил-Галада… все чаще и чаще он ловит себя на фантазиях, какими же они будут на ощупь, если коснуться кончиками пальцев. Одна мысль об этом — и его член уже начинает твердеть, хотя сам он этого пока даже не замечает, настолько поглощен видом спины Элронда.

Ну… есть и еще кое-что, чем он, втайне ото всех, интересуется: все эти вещи не из тех, что могут подлежать огласке. Часто оказывается, что он замечтался, а как это будет — чувствовать губы Элронда у себя на губах… его кожу и волосы — под ладонями… вот куда уплывают его мысли на каком-нибудь очередном королевском совете. А ведь до появления Элронда при дворе не так-то просто было отвлечь Гил-Галада от важных занятий!

И он рассеянно начинает путешествовать ладонью по своей влажной коже, соединяя капельки воды в тонкие линии, бегущие в стороны от пупка… а затем ладонь скользит ниже, между ног. И что же тут удивительного, что член под ладонью оказывается уже затвердевшим — в этом, конечно же, повинен именно силуэт обнаженного Элронда, который по-прежнему притягивает его взор! Гил-Галад охватывает Элронда взглядом от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног… и, конечно, нельзя не заметить совершенную форму его ягодиц. И кончиками пальцев Гил-Галад касается линии собственных губ, и на языке его вкус соли, так напоминающий вкус семени.

Просто нелепо, до какого отчаяния он дошел, и, наверняка, его желания всем очевидны.

Часто, когда они вместе ужинают, Гил-Галад, метнув быстрый взгляд, затем чуть поворачивает голову, тайком проверяя, заметил ли Элронд, что он так на него пялится. Иногда, кажется, Элронд на него как-то необычно смотрит… но он никогда не уверен в точности и потому никогда Элронду ни о чем не говорит.

Да, у Элронда есть свои маленькие особенности, а некоторые советники Гил-Галада даже называют их странностями — ну, а еще бы не было их у воспитанника тех, кто известен страшными преступлениями! Когда потом они играют в шахматы, Гил-Галад глотает еще и еще вина в попытках заглушить в голове все эти глупые мысли. И даже когда притворяется, что не смотрит… все равно поглядывает на Элронда, прячась за своим бокалом, одаривая его улыбками, вкрадчивыми и лучезарными, и смеется — чуть громче, чем следовало бы. И после всегда чувствует что-то вроде вины.

И темными ночными часами, пойманный блаженством на грани сна и бодрствования, Гил-Галад мечтает о том, как Элронд входит к нему, охваченный тем же желанием и жаждой, что и он сам, с лицом, пылающим от волнения. И прямо сейчас, когда яркое солнце уже осушило влагу на коже, Гил-Галад мечтает ровно о том же и воображает, как слизывает морскую соль с кожи Элронда, ни клеточки не пропустив.

Одна мысль об этом пронзает его возбуждением, он зажмуривается и мягко проводит ладонью вдоль члена вверх-вниз, а затем касается подушечкой пальца отверстия на головке, уже влажной от выступивших капель-жемчужинок. Но недостаточно влажной для того, чего он так жаждет. Тогда он яростно сплевывает себе в ладонь и опять гладит себя — на этот раз движениями сильными и ритмичными, и вот уже и дыхание его такое же частое и резкое, как бешеный темп руки. Он разводит колени шире, приподнимает бедра, и песок стекает с самых интимных частей его тела. Он уже ни о чем не тревожится. Даже грубые песчинки не могут притушить вожделение — не тогда, когда в фантазиях пальцы Элронда переплетаются вокруг его члена с его собственными. Ох, как же чудесно ощущать на мошонке тяжесть ладони и кончики пальцев около входа…

Полной ли глупостью будет продолжить?..

Нет, без сомнений! Гил-Галад даже не представляет, сможет ли вообще остановиться, даже если захочет…

Элронд все еще достаточно худощав, но под кожей его играют тугие мускулы, закаленные годами упражнений с мечом и луком. Как же жаль, что все это обычно скрыто под складками мантий, не без сожаления думает Гил-Галад, легонько водя трепещущим пальцем вокруг входа. Оглушенный фантазиями, он опять задерживает взгляд на округлых ягодицах Элронда… и проталкивает самый кончик пальца внутрь, продолжая судорожно ласкать член, и внутри разрастается иссушающий жар.

Кто позволил Полуэльфу быть самим воплощенным соблазном?

Кто позволил ему так выставлять себя, в такой бесстыдной манере, открывая свою наготу так беспрепятственно?

Пару мгновений взгляд Гил-Галада прикован к телу Элронда, но вот он снова зажмуривается, и мыслями опять завладевают губы Элронда — и он осмеливается вообразить их скольжение вокруг своего члена. Такие нежные, ласковые, обхватывающие так соблазнительно, что он вздрагивает всем телом в ответ…этот рот столь умел вовсе не только в речах. Рот, блестящий от слюны, напоминающей о… Бедра невольно толкаются навстречу руке, мечты становятся все красочнее, он сжимает член все сильнее, двигая кулаком вверх и вниз в ритме, близком к исступлению. И разводит бедра еще шире, упираясь ступнями в мягкий песок, и толкается в свой кулак, и бесстыдно стонет. Он едва узнает собственный голос, такой грубый и хриплый от возбуждения, выдыхающий имя Элронда…

Но вот раздаются шаги, и Гил-Галад выплывает из блаженной фантазии и нехотя открывает глаза, не убирая ладони с члена. Нет никаких сомнений: это Элронд направляется к нему сюда; вокруг талии он изящно обернул ткань, которой утирался. Чтобы укрыть наготу от чужих глаз, думает Гил-Галад, поперхнувшись собственной слюной: ведь он-то как раз подглядывал. И, что ж, есть два выбора: поспешно схватить собственную одежду, притвориться, что в румянце на щеках виновато лишь солнце, изобразить недоумение… или не делать вообще ничего.

И Гил-Галад раздумывает. А какой вред вообще в том, что Элронд видит его таким?

Он не стыдится ни своего тела, ни занятия: и у королей есть телесные нужды, и, к тому же, все знают, что он не женат. Ну да, слегка неловко из-за фантазий, что он воображает, когда к себе прикасается… но кто не фантазирует? Воистину, разве это нечто совсем необычное? Да и вообще, его фантазии могут, скорее, быть признаны лестными, чем неуместными!

И когда он принимает решение, уже, конечно, слишком поздно что-либо прятать, потому что Элронд стоит прямо перед ним, на его щеках лихорадочный румянец, а ладони дрожат от волнения. Гил-Галад чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, чтобы поддержать друга, который сейчас смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Я… я страшно… мой король… Эрейнион… — задыхаясь, Элронд пытается выдавить из себя извинения. Но очевидно, что друг его выглядит скорее взбудораженным, чем извиняющимся.

И Гил-Галад прерывает его, сам удивившись себе, но так желая узнать, что там за чувства в словах Элронда.

— Не извиняйся за то, о чем не сожалеешь, — говорит он твердым и ясным голосом, хоть и полон смятения. Как, во имя Арды, ему это удается, остается загадкой даже спустя столетия. — Так что же?

— Да… — Элронд кивает, ладони его так и дрожат. — Ну, я… просто подумал… что ты выглядишь так вдохновляюще… — и он расплывается в неудержимой нескромной улыбке.

Гил-Галад пораженно приоткрывает рот, и его сердце на миг перестает биться. Признание Элронда — последнее, что он ожидал услышать… и не то чтобы он возражал, о, конечно, он не возражает, наоборот, он так давно мечтал именно об этом… но слова эти лишают его дара речи, и он только смотрит и смотрит. Его взгляд скользит по лицу Элронда, ниже, к его вздрагивающим ладоням — и все вдруг встает на свои места, и Гил-Галад с облегчением разражается смехом. Только сейчас он замечает массивную выпуклость под тканью, только сейчас понимает, что Элронд вовсе даже не беспокоился! И то, что он принял за волнение, на самом деле было желанием.

И теперь уже Элронд глядит и глядит на него с недоверием, замерев на месте, будто прирос к земле. Гил-Галаду даже вдруг кажется, что он все испортил.

Сердце его дико колотится в груди, волнение смешивается с возбуждением.

— Присядь, если хочешь, — осторожно говорит наконец Гил-Галад, указывая рядом с собой, предлагает Элронду влажную от слюны руку и самую свою широкую улыбку, и добавляет:

— Не могу отрицать, что ты и сам довольно-таки вдохновляющий.

Элронд неуверенно кивает, но затем и сам сияюще улыбается и садится рядом, скрестив ноги, немедленно придвигаясь так близко, что между их бедрами не остается ни просвета. Ох, как Гил-Галад хотел бы наклониться к нему ближе, ближе, как он давно желал этого. И от осознания того, что, возможно, он мог бы, в животе щекотно вспархивают бабочки, и на губах расплывается глупая улыбка.

Бездумно Гил-Галад кладет ладонь на обнаженную грудь Элронда — туда, где пробиваются волоски, о которых он так много мечтал, волоски, поблескивающие в свете уходящего дня. Он так много думал об этом, даже больше, чем может припомнить, и хоть все это наконец происходит, а грудь Элронда — вот она, под ладонью, он сомневается, что все взаправду. И изумляется упругости кожи, и с наслаждением рисует кончиками пальцев круги у Элронда на груди. Первое соприкосновение кожи с кожей — словно удар молнии, он не забудет его никогда в жизни. Так чудесно, так возбуждающе — и так удивительно… и Элронд берет его руку в свою, тянется к ней губами и легонько целует.

И все кажется таким причудливым и нереальным — но, на самом деле ведь все взаправду, он и видит, и чувствует все происходящее упоительно настоящим, живым. Элронд, кожей прижавшись к его коже, выжидательно смотрит ему в глаза сияющим взглядом, и на губах его играет понимающая усмешка.

Если б его кто спросил, Гил-Галад не смог бы ответить, он ли первым потянулся к губам Элронда или все было наоборот. Все, что он знает — что вспышка удовольствия поразила сердце, и их мир сузился до радости и желания, и он мог бы поклясться, что и Элронд чувствует себя так же, и эта взаимная жажда, обуздываемая до поры, наконец разбила оковы.

Ладони Элронда у него на боках — словно ласковые волны неведомой магии — выводят на его коже удивительные узоры, посылая по всему телу восхитительные мурашки.

Элронд отодвигается, в глазах его мелькает нежелание отстраняться, но нужно избавиться от ткани на бедрах, и он это делает — с такой самоуверенностью, какой Гил-Галад от него никак не ожидал. И он поощряюще стонет, не отрывая глаз от торчащего члена Элронда, и сразу обвивает пальцами свой, легонько поглаживая.

Гил-Галад хотел бы сказать прямо сейчас так много слов, которые часто повторял в своих фантазиях. Так много вопросов всегда он боялся задать, и теперь они готовы сорваться с губ… но Элронд сразу полностью завладевает его вниманием, опрокидывая на песок, наваливаясь сверху всем телом и накрывая ладонь Гил-Галада на его члене своей ладонью. Гил-Галад толкается вперед, он уже так близок к пику: все фантазии обратились в реальность, такую сладкую. Он никогда не думал, что его жажда может оказаться взаимной, даже в самых необузданных мечтах.

— Да перестань уже думать! — Элронд вонзает зубы в основание его шеи. И на этот раз Гил-Галад покорен ему. А как же иначе, когда Элронд уже обхватывает его ногами и усаживается сверху, прижимаясь членом к его члену? Он почти лишается чувств, когда Элронд, сплюнув в ладонь, обхватывает сразу оба ствола и такой изысканной лаской водит по ним рукой, в точности как сам Гил-Галад недавно гладил себя.

— Элронд… — на выдохе шепчет Гил-Галад, забывая половину того, что так хотел высказать. Ну, почти забывая. — Знаешь ли ты, как давно я об этом мечтал? — слова срываются с губ Гил-Галада, как дым, тихим шепотом, предназначенным лишь для ушей Элронда, его одного.

Он не может сдержаться.

Не мог бы.

И даже не хочет.

Не когда Элронд задает такой бешеный темп, стремясь отправить его на небеса. Гил-Галад и так уже был совсем близок, уже почти достиг пика… а потом Элронд, к счастью, прервал его, и что же теперь? А теперь он в яростном ритме изо всех сил толкается в кулак Элронда, придавленный его весом.

— Проклятье, о, да… — почти кричит Гил-Галад, выгибаясь на мягком песке, непристойные всхлипы соскальзывают с его губ. — Элронд, ещё… пожалуйста…

Слова подводят его, но он может говорить телом и водит ладонями по спине Элронда, царапая ее. И когда все его тело пронзает оргазм, он обнимает Элронда за талию и льнет к нему так тесно, что нет ничего совершеннее. И затем целует его, грубо и неистово — всегда так хотел! — и языком настойчиво требует своего, и Элронд более чем охотно открывает навстречу его языку рот.

Он всегда так гордился умением держать все под контролем — но сейчас этого он не может и просто не хочет, его теплое семя выстреливает в ладонь Элронду, между их жаркими телами, так восхитительно переплетенными, и Элронд вскоре следует за ним в блаженное небытие. И есть столько всего еще, что хочет сделать Гил-Галад… чего хотят они оба, что могут поисследовать вместе, что он теряет голову только от одной мысли об этом.

И много часов они проводят на песчаном берегу, растворяясь в воплощении фантазий, которые каждый полагал одинокими и невзаимными и оттого держал в тайне. И когда они поздно ночью возвращаются в Линдон, лишь только звезды — свидетели их возвращению и ошеломленным улыбкам на их губах.


End file.
